Toadia's 100 Ways to Annoy Blossom
by Blossom the Cellist
Summary: Hey everybody! It's Blossom's OC, Toadia! As revenge for all the times Blossom has tortured me, I'm going to be annoying her! Of course, I won't be able to do this without a little help from her sisters...or Dimentio...MWAHAHAHA!
1. Dimentio!

Three words: I was bored. :P

DON'T WORRY GUYS! I'm almost done with the next chapter of YDNETS. This only took about 30 minutes to write, and it was very easy because it's random, and I'm good at random. :D

But, anyways, I'll say this right now: I've replaced PMs with video chat, so if it says, "Blossom was video chatting with Luigisgirlfriend" or something in a future chapter, well, I don't _really_ video chat with anyone on here, so...I'm just doing it to make it more interesting.

So, anyways, this is just a side project. Don't kill me! Please!

Hmm...Oh yeah, GirlNamedFede gave me the idea for this. We were PMing each other and I told her that Toadia likes to annoy me (if you've ever PMed me/seen my reviews on other stories, you'll know why) and she said that in Toadia's world, she sees a fic called 'Ways to Annoy Blossom', so I made one!

Disclaimer: I own myself (duh), Toadia, and Toadella. And YDNETS. And Kookie. (whew!)

**Chapter one: Dimentio!**

_Toadia screamed in pain as Bowser punched her again and again. "You'll pay for destroying my pie!" Bowser yelled._

"_It was just a pie! It was JUST A PIE!" Toadia screamed desperately._

"_No it wasn't!" Bowser roared. "It was a special rainbow pie that KOOKIE made!"_

_Toadia groaned._

"_Yeah, whatever. Time to finish this!" Bowser sneered as he dove in for the kill._

Blossom smiled as she put the author's notes on the new chapter of You Don't Need Eyes to See. "That…was…AWESOME!" she yelled, pressing the 'upload' button. "I can't believe I wrote something that epic! MWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Toadella had just finished reading Toadia the chapter of YDNETS that Blossom had just uploaded. Toadella sighed as Toadia screamed in agony once again.

"My EAAAAARS! It BUUURNS!"

"Look, Toadia. I know Blossom tortures you a lot in her stories, but seriously?" Toadella asked.

"Yes!"

"Um, okay? Just take a deep breath, try to relax, and―"

"NEVER!" Toadia screamed once again.

Toadella face-palmed, but realized her friend couldn't see her. "How about this: we'll go take a wa―" Toadella started, but Toadia had rolled into her, knocking her off her feet. "Walk!"

Toadia jumped up and stormed out the door.

"Wait, Toadia! Wait for me!" Toadella yelled, dashing out of the castle.

Toadia tried to pull out one of her aqua-blue mushroom braids. "I don't need your help!"

Toadella groaned as Toadia tripped over a rock. "Toadia, maybe we should go back?"

"NO!" Toadia yelled so loud Toadella had to cover her ears.

"Um, where are you going, anyways?" Toadella asked, trying again.

"To Dimentio's house," Toadia explained, smirking.

"Dimentio? But isn't he de—"

"No, he isn't!" Toadia yelled, suddenly angry again.

"Okay…" Toadella mumbled, though she was still confused.

"I'd better get going now," Toadia said, with an evil look on her face.

"I'm coming with you," Toadella decided. Toadia sighed.

"Oh, fine," she muttered. "His house is in Mushroom Woods."

Toadella shrugged and the two walked towards Mushroom Woods.

* * *

"So, what do you want again?"

Toadia sighed as Dimentio asked the same question for about the one millionth time. "I want you to make me able to see."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" Dimentio asked. Toadella groaned.

"Dimmy, she said it at least a thousand and twenty six times! Seriously!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Dimentio waved his hand and Toadia's usually cloudy eyes cleared.

"Thanks." Toadia smirked. "Now I want you to teleport me to the Real World. Just outside of Blossom's house." Dimentio looked surprised.

"R-really? Are you sure—"

"Just do it!" Toadia yelled.

"Okay…" Dimentio snapped his fingers and Toadia disappeared. She reappeared directly in front of Blossom's house.

"Perfect," Toadia whispered, looking around at the neatly trimmed lawn. She walked up to the doorstep. "Let's do this!" she mumbled as she knocked on the door…

* * *

This is still a side project! Nothing in this story affects the plot of YDNETS. Including the 'pie' thing at the beginning.

Randomness is fun. :3

I promise, guys! My next update WILL be the new chapter of YDNETS. I promise! ;)

Please R&R. Don't flame or I'LL GETCHA! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, FLAMERS!

Bye?

-Blossom OUT-


	2. The more, the merrier

DOUBLE UPDATE! :D

As you can see, I changed my avvie! Yay for Meta Knight! He's made out of bendaroos... (I stole them from Kitty)

I featured Luigisgirlfriend in this chapter. I'll try to get everyone in, but I'll only feature you if I PM you a lot OR you're a regular reviewer of YDNETS. Please don't ask to be put in here.

My sisters get their introduction in here. ;D

Dunno what to say...um, Kirby is CUUTE! (randomness)

Disclaimer: I own myself (duh), and Toadia. Kitty, Millie, my mom, and Luigisgirlfriend belong to themselves.

**Chapter Two: The more, the merrier**

_Luigisgirlfriend is requesting to video-chat with you._

Blossom smiled and clicked the 'accept' button. "Hey, Samantha," she stated.

"Hey!" Luigisgirlfriend said. "Just read the new chapter of You Don't Need Eyes to See. One word: awesome."

"Thanks!" Blossom squealed.

"I must say, though," Luigisgirlfriend went on. "Toadia sure gets…abused…a lot in your stories."

"So?" Blossom smirked.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if all your OCs came to you for revenge?" Luigigirlfriend asked.

"No, I never thought of that," Blossom said. "But none of them actually exist, anyways…"

Suddenly, Blossom heard a knock at the door. "One second," she said, and ran downstairs.

Blossom's mom had already gotten the door. "Yes, who is i—huh?"

And that was when Blossom's worst fears came true.

"Hey," Toadia said, staring at Blossom, who had fainted on the floor. _That's my creator?_

Millie and Kitty ran downstairs to look at Toadia. "Who's she?" Kitty whispered to Millie. "She looks like a total freak."

Millie nodded thoughtfully.

Toadia gulped. _This is going to be harder than it seemed. _She looked around at the family. _But there's no backing out now. _She could only hope that Blossom's sisters were as annoying as Blossom said in her author's notes…

"I'm Toadia," she stated. "I'm Kitty's friend from another universe." She winked at the young girl.

At first Kitty was a bit confused, but then she remembered Blossom's reaction to Toadia. She nodded eagerly.

"Yep!" Kitty exclaimed, playing along. "She's coming to stay here for a while. I told her she could sleep in my room, if it's okay with you."

"Well…" Blossom's mom started. She thought for a bit. "Okay."

"Yay!" Toadia yelled, jumping up and down.

"I'll go get the air mattress!" Kitty squealed, running upstairs. Millie followed more slowly.

Blossom sat up, and screamed when she saw Toadia. "Get her away from me!" she yelled.

"Don't worry," Toadia whispered, smirking. "I won't hurt you." _Yet._ With that she ran up the stairs.

* * *

"So, you're a character from Blossom's stories?"

Toadia, Kitty, and Millie were sitting in Kitty's closet with the lights off, so no one would suspect that they were scheming. Millie held a lone flashlight in her hand; being the more reserved of the sisters, Toadia had trusted her not to goof off.

"Yep," Toadia said, answering Kitty's astonished question.

"Come to think of it," Millie started, "I do remember reading some of You Don't Need eyes to See. Weren't you the main character?" Toadia nodded.

"Bookworm," Kitty muttered under her breath. Toadia glared at her.

"Apologize," she hissed.

"Sorry," Kitty muttered. Millie still looked hurt, but she smiled a bit.

"As I was saying," Toadia began, "I'm fed up with Blossom torturing me all the time in her stories, so I'm going to be annoying her!"

"We'll help!" Kitty exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"An enemy of Blossom is a friend of ours," Millie agreed.

"Thanks," Toadia said, glad that her plan worked.

Kitty giggled. "Look out, Blossom, 'cause here we come!"

* * *

"Say WHAT?"

Blossom sighed, staring at the computer screen. "It's true. Toadia just got here today."

Luigisgirlfriend sighed. "And you figure she's coming for revenge. Well, I hope it doesn't affect the awesomeness of your stories!"

"Don't worry. I won't let _her_ stop me from writing." Blossom winked.

"I hope not," Luigisgirlfriend said.

Blossom looked at her clock. "Shoot. It's eight o'clock. I've gotta go."

"Good night, Blossom," Luigisgirlfriend said.

"G'night," Blossom yawned, and logged off the computer for the night.

* * *

Annoyances will start next chapter.

Please R&R. Flamers WILL BE PUNISHED. (not really, but you get it)

-Blossom OUT-


	3. Blossom the Loser

(coming to you not-so-live from Spring Break in Virginia...)

Hey guys, it's Blossom the Cellist―I mean, loser. Gosh darn those little sisters. And OCs. XXD

Sorry about getting up this chapter kind of late! Not that there was a deadline in the first place...

So, you voted, and I...made a super short chapter. Yay for me! At least I used the idea you guys voted for. I could've lied, y'know...

Anyways, about the birthday story. If anyone was wondering about it, Kitty deleted it OFF MY FLASHDRIVE. I was about to post it when I noticed it wasn't there... D:

It kinda goes along with the theme of "little sisters are extremely annoying"... XD

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own Toadia and me. Kitty and Millie belong to...well, guess who. :P XD

**Chapter Three: Blossom the Loser**

"Psstt…Kitty…"

Kitty sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at Millie, who was standing in the doorway. "It's time already?" she asked. Millie nodded sleepily.

"Toadia wants you. She needs you to help with the mission," she told Kitty.

"Can't she do it herself?" Kitty was on the verge of falling asleep again. "She already kept me up all night so I could work on _another _plan."

"One: She doesn't know Blossom's password, and two: we need to do it before she wakes up," Millie explained.

"Alright, alright," Kitty sighed. "Tell her I'm coming." Millie nodded and left the room.

Kitty chuckled to herself as she got out of bed. "This'll be great…"

* * *

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM! WAKE UP!"

Blossom rolled out of bed, onto the ground. "What do you want?" she asked Toadia, who was standing next to her bed.

"Just wanted to say good morning!"

Blossom growled in annoyance. "Get out of here."

"But―"

"NOW."

Toadia pouted. "Fine!" She stomped out of Blossom's room.

Blossom sighed and stood up, sitting on her computer chair. She logged into her email, her eyes widening as she saw how many emails she had gotten overnight. She shrugged and clicked one, gasping as she read the message:

_Blossom the Loser,_

_A new review has been posted to your story._

_Story: You Don't Need Eyes to see_

_Chapter: 101. The Rainbow Pie_

_From: Hi (Guest)_

_This story sucks! Ha! Your name speaks the truth…you are a TRUE loser._

"…" Blossom was at a loss for words. She sighed and clicked on another review…

_Blossom the Loser,_

_A new review has been posted to your story._

_Story: You Don't Need Eyes to see_

_Chapter: 101. The Rainbow Pie_

_From: hi (Guest)_

_lol this story sucks so bad just liek ur other storys u will never rite as good as us! lol blossom the loser._

"Blossom the Loser?" Blossom muttered to herself in confusion. "And who is 'us'? I only see one flamer…" She clicked on another review:

_Blossom the Loser―_

Blossom fell out of her chair. "I get it now. Someone hacked my account…and I wonder who," she growled sarcastically. Throwing open the door to her room, she shouted "Kitty, Millie …get over here NOW!"

Kitty and Millie came skipping up the stairs. "Hi Blossom!" Kitty exclaimed cheerfully.

"Who did," Blossom hissed as she opened her profile page, "THIS?"

"Neither of us!" Kitty happily declared.

"Are you sure?" Blossom's eyes narrowed.

"No, but it works!" Kitty laughed. Then she skipped back out the door with Millie following.

Blossom chased after them. "Wait―"

"Bye!" Millie merrily exclaimed, and slammed the door in Blossom's face.

Still in her room, Blossom pounded the wall. "I HATE LITTLE SISTERS."

* * *

Y'know, Millie _did_ slam a door in my face once...well, a lot of times... XD

By the way, I don't think YDNETS is going to have 101 chapters. I need to end it somewhere, and I know you guys want a sequel!

Anyways, I _promise_ my next update will be of YDNETS. Even if it takes Six Trillion Years and One Night. *shot*

...IA is awesome. :P

Please R&R! I will toast marshmallows with any flames, and hand them out to my fans! :D

Bye!

-Blossom OUT-


End file.
